


ABO

by Dsugar



Category: Darren Morrel/Aglar Marine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	1. 达伦

同居的第三个年头，男友告诉我他要带回一个Alpha。  
“并不是很大的问题，”他漫不经心地嗦着叉子，清晨的白光有些冰冷，将他的长发映照出浓稠墨水似的质感。被半遮掩的脸颊有伤，索性淤青不深，否则我难免又担上家暴的名声，“我欠了人情，总要想办法还上。”  
“以协助绑架的方式么？”  
“算不上，”他安抚地探身摸了摸我的头顶，像抚弄低吠的小狗，“你可以理解为……负责仓储的第三方？”  
“那是个军人。”我说。  
“那是个当权者的走狗。”他笑起来。  
偶尔我讨厌他颐指气使的态度，他对我说话的方式，他妄言承诺的习性以及那种将麻烦丢给同居者的理所应当，而更令我郁结的是，我们都知道，我终究会答应。  
从法律上讲我是这房子的主人，兼有存款和一辆不错的车，Omega名下没有财产，倘若我发火，他只能灰溜溜被退货回父亲家。但我们都知道那不现实，阿格拉肆意激怒我，因为他享受我恼火又离不开他的屈辱，又或者只是生气他不能合法拥有自己的劳动所得。  
这涉及到这桩麻烦的起源：我男友养家糊口的方式算不上体面。这也没办法，你想在混乱中活下去，对于一个不打算卖身的Omega，这实在不太容易。当走私是你获得食物的唯一途径时，谁还关心法律呢？他做的还不错，全须全尾活到了二十多岁。反抗军庇护他，偶尔也会要求他为此偿付。  
他满不在乎的解释中我弄明白这桩麻烦的其他部分：他们绑架了一名军官，急需将他关押在可信的地方。  
为反抗军做事算不上惊世骇俗，媒体戏称下城区三个人里就有一名反抗军成员，剩下的是他们的跟班。要剿灭我们所有显然不现实，按死一两个愣头青却不难。  
从私人态度讲，大多数Alpha和我性格不合，余下部分则将我视为同类，狼群中的最末者，可以欺辱的对象，索性姗姗来迟的发育期一把将我推出了“看起来好欺负”的行列，但阴影总是有的，没人比我的Omega更清楚这些。他吃痛地捂住被打开的手，摆出无辜的神色，绕过桌子搂住我，还捎带一点信息素的诱惑：“我真的没办法，你不想我死吧。”  
他看起来的确绝望，嘴唇苍白，眼角的泪光像碎钻闪闪发光，倘若不是相识已久，我必定被他骗过。被政府抓到或得罪反抗军都不是我想看到的结果，生活就是这样，有时候你只能从糟糕和更糟中二选一。  
“多久？”  
“也许三天，也许一周，谁知道呢，反正会付膳宿费，”他摸着牛仔外套的口袋，照片比电子图片安全，“喏，仔细看他长得还不错呢。”  
我踉跄一下，光线突然暗了。  
那的确是个好看的年轻人，黑白纸张上的他眉眼柔和，带着微微笑意直视前方。回忆则告诉我他的头发有着新雪一样清凉的色泽，而他的眼睛明媚宛如春日花朵。  
阿格拉的声音听起来模模糊糊，似乎来自远方。我的Omega，我的唯一的盟友与保护者慌慌张张按住我的肩膀，乞求我冷静，又跑去找纸袋，以免我一大早死于过呼吸。  
“你认识他？”他神色惶急，在读到我表情时眼中滑过了然的光。  
“算不上，”我摸到脸颊上的水痕，Omega温柔地用手臂环着我，他的气息像没药，将人唤回跌跌撞撞，膝盖带着伤痕的少年时代，那时一切都是混沌、希望，和未知，“那是我的Alpha。”


	2. 阿格拉

“一流的商人只投资时间。”我父亲这样说过。她是我见过的最聪明的alpha，却也难免坠入情网，在浑浑噩噩的激情中消磨掉最好的一段时光。倘若不是基因的概率把戏让她有了个麻烦的儿子，这段婚姻兴许还能苟延残喘一阵，就这点来看，她该感激我。

我是谁？在社区我是莫勒尔先生的未婚妻，我是那个在派对上挽着他手臂，请你尝一尝家庭秘制苹果派的人。在地下基地我是玛赫纳，只要价格合适，我能搞到你想要的任何东西。我是我父亲失败的投资，却算得上合格的学生：婚姻只是婚姻，人脉、财富与子嗣。它与爱无关，却必须包含信赖。两个个体共享资源，从中获益。你看，我的钱够花，也算得上美貌。我的alpha不需要在这两方面提供改良。他可以不富有，但必须聪明，可以不英俊，但必须足够温柔。

而在几小时前，我的合作伙伴刚刚把他最糟糕的秘密交给了我。

一个alpha与另一个alpha，他把这秘密劈头盖脸砸向我，仿佛我是他的日记或懵懂的宠物。我花了一阵子才哄他冷静下来，差点误了一场会议。他不可能是合格的看守，那alpha还没出现就已经令他溃不成军。在早些时候他们这种人应该被吊死、砍头或者绑上火刑架，文明社会只会要求他们入院治疗，我经手过他们的器官，比克隆货价格总会低廉一些，贫民的福音。

我当然不可能卖掉他。我亲爱的朋友、伴侣，我的助手与保护者，但我步行穿过的小巷太僻静，总得想点令人愉快的事分散注意。他有双清透诚恳的蓝眼睛，或许能值个好价钱；他的手指很修长，灵活得不可思议，也许有人愿意购买；或者那头火焰似的红发，装饰任何一个Omega的头颅都很合适。而千金不换的是他温和朴实的天性，我从没见过这么柔软的alpha。他不是合适的战士，却是天生的爱人。

我要找的人在小巷尽头等我，雪花在他银亮的发丝间融化。

同其他beta一样，塔伦•法厄的信息素很淡，几乎被掩盖在他外套的机油味下。他对我微笑，纤细冰凉的手指穿过围巾缝隙蹭上我的颈侧。

“我以为你要陪你的alpha。”他说，他指腹有茧，蹭在脸上发疼，昨夜的伤痕已经变成了天鹅绒似的深紫色，我很清楚，再过几天它们会变成腐败的淡黄。秘密警察下手不分轻重，如果支援晚来几分钟，也许我今早只能从某个水沟里被发现。

也许在伤痕消退前我都不该出门。

“他打你了么？”他问我，“你在结合前应该再考虑考虑。”

我的情人有种古怪的印象：坚信我深爱我的未婚夫，且不觉得这与我在外偷吃有什么冲突。我想看他惊愕的表情。

“是，你会为我杀了他吗？”

“如果你愿意和我一起的话，”他一本正经地说，“我可以为你杀任何人。”

我大笑起来，被冷风呛了半死。他后知后觉软化了表情，在被我亲吻时发出含混抱怨。我的beta，我亲爱的男朋友，在某些地方执拗得可爱。他能在相识第一天就接纳一个带着婚戒的Omega，却又会为我随口一句话发下重誓。他能应对警察与军队的所有盘查，以不可思议的灵巧将情报带回据点，又会傻兮兮地在我家附近转悠半月，以为我对偶遇信以为真。

不能不说，我很受用。

“事实上，我的确需要你。”一小时后，我对他说。烟只剩下一根，我没抢到，这让他心情愉快，悠然自得地将白烟喷到我脸上。堆叠满档的铁质墙架在我们头顶投下阴影。也许我该给他租间大一点的房子，离他的店铺不能太远，市场附近的一间公寓也许不错。达伦擅长精打细算生活开销，但从不过问我把钱花在哪里。

“除了你我谁也不敢信，帮帮我，好吗？”我说，“我需要一个嘴巴严实的看守。”


	3. 达伦

他们来时窗外大雪纷飞。几个工人，帽檐遮住双眼。纸箱像个棺材，那一定很冷。

阿格拉已经三步并作两步蹿回室内，佯装殷勤的男主人。我负责履行丈夫的职责，同好奇地透过篱笆打量的邻居攀谈。他也许没注意到货箱比它应有的样子沉重，或者已经找出了合理的解释。

“一副猫爬架，是的，”他若有所思地摸着下巴，“他们就喜欢这些对吧？Omega啊……”

“也许你们该要个孩子，他就不会把注意力放在宠物上了。”他说。那听起来让人难过。

阿格拉不适合生育，他有一百种本事把自己弄流产，我毫不怀疑。Omega不需要避孕措施，他们身负神圣职责，理应诞下被赐福的子嗣。但毫无疑问，他的号码簿中有几个愿冒风险加台小手术的医生。即便并非如此，以他上蹿下跳的尽头，那孩子大概要有猫的性命才能安稳降生。

我能听到他侧坐在楼梯扶手上晃悠着双腿，后跟踢碰栏杆发出闷响。地下室严禁火源，然而那一声木棍划过砂纸的尖声显然不大对劲。我听到他招呼工人们去喝杯热的，让他有时间重设安保程序，仔细着别把泥水溅到地毯上，那玩意儿比你的脑袋可值钱。

我听到他同走在最后的某人接吻，因被咬痛发出含混抱怨。

“好啊。”我听到自己说。

地下室像我预计的一样寒冷彻骨。至少他们记得开了温控仪，虚拟的火焰在地板上投下淡淡光辉。阿格拉抽着烟盘腿坐在地上，低垂着眼想什么愉快的事，他的蓝眼睛里有光辉，尽管一闪即逝。

“看看这儿，”他对我打手势，“算不算间合格的客房？”

早上时这里还是仓库，我记得那片亚麻地毯下的暗格里藏着武器，被床垫取代的两排铁架上货物陈列有序，用暗语标上签子。阿格拉只把最值钱的东西放在家里，像枪手将左轮压在枕下。

他甚至调节了墙壁，景色与外界同调，天色灰暗，雪花纷纷扬扬被吹落。

我的喉咙噎住了：“谢谢。”

他挥挥手，假装在看电脑屏幕，并在我跪到他身后，亲吻他脖颈时红了耳朵。

“去看看他吧。”他说。

距我上次见到布兰特先生已经过去了四年，那些时间实打实地反应在他身上。他的头发长了些，沾着尘土，脸颊也比过去凹陷，显出骨骼清秀的轮廓。我记得他笑起来很好看，带点羞涩，有种光灿灿的少年气。而现在疲惫沉沉压低了他的眉头，令他在不安的睡梦中也显得憔悴。

他抱起来很有实感，只是没我记忆里那般高大。虎口边缘有血迹，扭断拇指这一招对军队配发的传统手铐或许有效，阿格拉出售给反抗军的是更智能、更昂贵的东西，在上城区只用于最高级别的囚犯，想到这点叫人有种荒谬感。

他在发烧。

“据说他知道一些重要的东西，”阿格拉在我背后说，“间谍们蹲守了半个月，终于找到合适的时机。”

“你认真的？”我问，他的呼吸不太稳，酒精被体温蒸发，肌肤很快重新变得滚烫。我摸到一道凹凸不平的伤痕，利爪曾击中他的腹部，在那里撕裂开鲜红的伤口。我想起读过的新闻，阵亡将士的葬礼，年轻的Omega蒙着黑色面纱。水……我应该带点水下来的，“一个普通军官，如果他当真有门路，何至于现在还做着巡逻的工作？”

“嘘，嘘，达伦，小点声，他们会听到的……”阿格拉伸手捂住我的嘴，对我耳边吹气，声音里带着的一丝自得的满意，“事实上，在你指责我之前，我都不知道他担任什么职务。”

他露出诚恳的迷惑，手指滑过我的下颌，提供一个安抚的吻。长发垂落下来，遮盖了铅灰的天光。这很奇怪，我们彼此打量，试图从对方脸上找到隐瞒的痕迹。我很确定巴德是我所见过最温善忠实的alpha，而阿格拉坚持他是最高级别的犯人。首领，无论那个面具后的男子是谁，巴德让他愤怒不已。

在东躲西藏的那些年我已经学乖了不少，我的Omega是我最牢不可破的盟友，我们必须互相信任。一致的利益比爱更长久，只有如此，我们依偎时才感到安全。然而我空荡荡的记忆中搜索不到什么，阿格拉缥缈的情报网也没有更多讯息。我们仅在最要紧的事情上达成一致——我们的首领并非温和之人，尽管他会怜悯受难的Omega，抱起夭折于寒风的幼子，对于敌人，从没有比子弹更好的回答。

“他得开口才行。”我说。

“不然呢？”他回答。


	4. 阿格拉

如果有一把猎枪挂在墙上，那么它必须开火。  
可能是这么说的，我不确定，达伦才是手不释卷的那个。从我们搬进来那天他就要走了书房和旁边的次卧，害我只能在自己的卧室里挤下电脑桌，现在他又想占据地下室——这里还有道理可讲吗？  
“你不能睡在这里，”我告诉他，这引发了一阵羞耻的抗议，“法厄会守在门口，除了食物和医疗你不能提供给犯人任何东西，也别傻乎乎想着相认，你知道那会给咱俩带来多大麻烦。”  
“我不会的。”他回答，目光丝毫没从布兰特身上移开。  
我转身爬上楼梯进入客厅，在塔伦从工人中返回前将我未婚夫的枕头抱进我的卧室，终端嗡嗡震动，将日程表投影到床边，还有一周，但是这几天作息紊乱，昨天躲避秘密警察时又泡过海水，热潮期也许没那么准确。热量温吞地在体内鼓动。我发现自己比平时更容易愤怒，也更希望达伦陪伴在我身边，而不是他那个当兵的姘头。  
卫衣下的淤青开始泛黄，碰触时一刺一刺地疼痛，脱下上衣时腰部的伸拉感让我差点失去力气，那里有道浅浅的伤口，大概是跳下水时被木刺挂到。我把手放在那里按压，让新鲜的血液涌出来，卫衣上已经有一小片暗色，反正洗衣服的也不是我。  
“我还想为什么你看起来不舒服。”有人在我身后轻轻说。  
塔伦•法厄走起路来悄无声息，他赤脚踩着地板，热腾腾的水汽从银发间散开。工装背心湿漉漉贴紧身体，显出肩膀纤巧精致的线条。  
“我借了二楼的浴室，天怪冷的，希望你别介意，”他把脏衣服丢在地上，开了顶灯，雪亮的光瞬间洒满室内，他耸耸肩，“或者我可以帮忙包扎以表歉意？”  
那是达伦的浴室，我才不介意。  
“也许吧。”  
如果不是出于情人的温存，他包扎的手法未免太过娴熟。当然我更该怀疑他贴近的手掌，从腰侧轻柔地往前游移，顺着肌理弧度滑进牛仔裤，发梢的水滴打湿了肩膀，他将下颌贴紧我的脸颊，亲昵地蹭了蹭。  
“我丈夫可在下面。”我掐了他的耳朵。  
“你的Alpha。”他重复，手上加了几分力气。一丝没掩藏好的轻蔑从语气中泄露出来，啊，他在嫉妒，即使不说出口，我也能隐约猜出一二。他隔着窗户紧盯与邻居聊天的达伦，漫不经心将桌上的情侣杯分开，早在更早之前我就被反复提醒，Alpha不可靠，而他愿意为我做任何事。这感觉……非常好。  
他没必要知道。  
我的Alpha不知来自何方，不知姓甚名谁。在一群Alpha中间他总是显得警惕，有人视为软弱，我知道他只是茫然。他工整的口音和娴雅举止显然并非下城区居民，身份证上的姓名则来自某个早已死去的少年，学校的老校长接纳了他，将早夭独子的影子投射于他身上。于是有了达伦•莫勒尔，未曾在街区暴动中死去，平安长大的年轻男人，我将一笔款项打给户籍部的工作人员，从此再没人追究为何经历中有过多的空白时段，为何他又有着与父母截然不同的红发与白皙肌肤。  
再不会有比这更好的选择。你看，我不能决定我的出身，我的性别，但我能决定谁来作为我的所有者。达伦仿佛从未知晓他所拥有的权力，他掌握我的账户，却精打细算每一笔生活开销，他为我套上戒指，却在每个夜晚询问我的意愿，从婚约订立那天起，他从不曾忘记在清晨吻我。  
这是最划算的投资，几年来我一直这样认为。挂在墙上的枪终于扣下扳机，他的过去找上门来。  
“我说过有件事需要你帮忙，”我看着镜子里的他，赤红瞳孔燃烧般发亮，“我不喜欢楼下那家伙。你也看到了，我的Alpha显然被这种绑架国家军人的行为吓得不轻，白天他为这件事已经发过火。要是莫勒尔真的告发，或者更糟，要求我和他搬走，你知道我是没办法反抗的。”  
“所以，有没有什么办法，能让那个当兵的消失呢？”


End file.
